Rapsodía
by lunaticanit
Summary: En los años 70 pasaron muchas cosas: Los Beatles se separaron, Slytherin ganó la Copa de Quidditch cinco veces, Lily Evans dejó de ser tan melodramática, James Potter empezó y dejó de fumar y todos se sintieron libres hasta que dejaron de serlo.
1. Chapter 1

**The Man I Love **

Siempre piensas en lo que puedes hacer en un verano, en lo diferente que será este año del anterior. Pero nunca piensas en lo extrema que puede ser esa palabra: diferente.

Era un día inusualmente caluroso después de un verano bastante frío, y lo único en lo que podía pensar Lily Evans era que el tiempo de Gran Bretaña se estaba burlando de ella de una manera bastante cruel.

—Lily cielo, será mejor que vayas a sentarte con tu madre.

La pelirroja apartó la mirada del exterior y le dio la espalda a la ventana de la cocina. Entrecerró los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación y divisó a su tía Clarisse parada junto al fregadero, de espaldas a ella, supuso que no quería que nadie la viese llorar.

Lily asintió más para sí que para su tía, la hermana de su padre, intentando reunir fuerzas suficientes para salir al salón.

La habitación principal de la casa de los Evans estaba inusualmente llena, distintas personas se agrupaban en distintos rincones de la pequeña estancia hablando en susurros que provocaban un molesto y extraño ruido. Se puso ligeramente de puntillas intentando detectar a su madre, aunque sin obterner buenos resultados, hasta que su hermana Petunia le señaló disctretamente el jardin trasero mientras hablaba con una chica rubia bastante estirada (muy parecida a ella, cabe decir).

La bruja caminó intentando pasar desapercibida entre los inquilinos que ocupaban la estancia, aunque para su mala suerte se tuvo que parar a saludar a algunos amigos de sus padres. Salió al caluroso jardín y se vió obligada a quitarse la ligera rebeca negra que llevababa puesta.

Hizo una mueca y se acercó a su madre, Violet. Cogió una silla del jardín y se sentó a su lado.

—Si ya lo echo de menos, ¿cómo se supone que voy a sobrellevar esto? —Fue lo único que dijo su madre con voz temblorosa antes de romper a llorar de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ones and zeros**

El 1 de septiembre es probablemente la fecha que cualquier estudiante normal y corriente detesta, es decir, ¿a quién le hace gracia empezar las clases después de haber pasado tres meses moviéndote solo para hacer el vago en el sofá de al lado? Fácil: a nadie.

Trinkey, la elfina doméstica de los Potter, apareció en la habitación de James con un chasquido. Con otro chasquido hizo que la ropa que el chico había dejado repartida por el suelo de la habitación se doblase y se pusiese sola encima de la silla del escritorio, pensando que él seguía dormido.

—Trinkey, ¿te das cuenta de que cualquier día entras a mi cuarto y yo estoy durmiendo como mi querida madre me trajo al mundo? —Balbuceó James de repente con la cara sobre la almohada, haciendo que la diminuta elfina se sobresaltase.

—Trinkey lo siente mucho amo James, pero la ama Dorea dice que más le vale estar abajo en cinco minutos o llegará tarde a la estación.

—Sinceramente no entiendo lo que mi madre entiende por tarde, aún queda una hora—se incorporó y se rascó el pecho desnudo, luego se puso las gafas. —Puedes irte si quieres Trinkey.

—El desayuno ya está preparado amo James, —y tras eso, desapareció con otro chasquido.

El primogénito de los Potter negó rápidamente la cabeza con los ojos cerrados intentando despejarse, tras eso se revolvió el pelo y se levantó.

Bajó deprisa las escaleras, nada más hubo terminado de meter todo lo necesario en el baúl, sin preocuparse lo más mínimo de si su libro de transformaciones se rompería si lo apretujaba contra su escoba.

En la amplia cocina blanca, su madre y Sirius desayunaban, Dorea leyendo el profeta y su mejor amigo observando la pared de enfrente con extraño interés.

James se sentó a su lado, dándole los buenos días a su madre. Sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero y la puso junto a su vaso de zumo de calabaza. Sin embargo, Sirius seguía atento a la pared mientras le daba vagos mordiscos a su tostada.

James miró la pared también, pero no notó nada raro. Luego volvió a mirar a Sirius, y de nuevo a la pared.

—¿Me lo explicas? -Sirius se giró poco a poco para mirar a James. Lo observó unos segundos, parpadeó y sonrió.

—Esa pared, amigo mío, —la señaló con la tostada con ferviente entusiasmo, —esa pared.

—Trinkey, ¿a que hora durmió Sirius anoche?

—Creo que el amo Sirius no ha dormido, amo Potter, —respondió ella mientras hacia sobrevolar un plato con huevos fritos y salchichas hacia James.

—Vale, ahora todo tiene más sentido, —James observó como Sirius agachaba la mirada y seguía comiéndo. O más bien, intentando comer. Se acercó a él aprovechando que su madre leía. —Canuto, no pasará nada, ninguno de esos cabrones te dirá nada.

Sirius exibió su amplia sonrisa, luciendo su blanca y perfecta dentadura, la que tantos corazones había hecho derretir.

—Eso no me preocupa amigo mio, si lo hacen acabarán colgados en una de las ramas del sauce boxeador por los calzoncillos.

A James se le iluminó la mirada.

—¿Por qué no lo habíamos pensado antes? Es una buena idea.

—Alexa, cariño, —Noelle se sentó en la cama de su hija y la zarandeó un poco, consiguiendo como respuesta un quejido. —Será mejor que te despiertes, ¡hoy empiezas tu sexto curso en Hogwarts! —Acabó con un tono de voz una octava más aguda, emocionada.

—Dame cinco minutos mamá, cinco minutos y te prometo que estoy arriba.

—Está bien, mira, voy a despertar a Aaron y luego vendré a subirte la persiana para que te levantes. —Noelle se puso en pie, —ah, y que sepas que iréis con los Blair a la estación.

Escuchó las pisadas descalza de su madre dirigiendose a la habitación de enfrente, la de su hermano pequeño.

Alexa Cook giró en su cama y miró al techo blanco de su habitación intentando aclararse. Asintió levemente, era cierto, ya era 1 de septiembre. Apartó la manta y se dirigió al baño, cerrando tras de sí con pestillo.

Se quitó las braguitas y la camiseta con las que había dormido, a continuación se miró en el espejo. Puso algunas caras extrañas y miró a un lado y otro de la cara comprobando que no le había salido ningún grano, luego se recogió el pelo y se volvió a mirar el espejo pasando una mano por el camino de pecas que cruzaba su nariz. Resopló y se metió en la ducha.

—¡Alexa, voy a entrar! —dijo su madre antes de conjurar un _Alohomora_. Una vez dentro del baño su hija cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha. Noelle le pasó una toalla y sacó un secador, —te peinaré, ¿vale?

Alexa asintió y se colocó junto a su madre.

Sonrió, era gracioso como su madre aún siendo una bruja, recurría a aparatos muggles constantemente cuando en realidad podía secarle el pelo con un movimiento de varita.

Cuando acabó, metió el aparato en su sitio y observó a su hija mientras sonreía.

—Oh no, mamá, no me pongas esa cara otra vez, —dijo Alexa saliendo del cuarto de baño.

—¿Qué cara? —preguntó siguiéndola.

Alexa se paró en medio del pasillo y se echó el lacio pelo castaño detrás de las orejas.

—¡Pues la cara de oh-mi-hija-se-está-haciendo-tan-mayor-pero-que-guapa-es-y-que-orgullosa-estoy!

—Esto del ego se te esta yendo de las manos, —comentó su hermano dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.—Y por Merlín, deja de pasearte por casa solo con una toalla. Ya tengo suficientes traumas como para que se te caiga eso.

Alexa hizo una mueca. Su madre se acerco a ella y le puso las manos en los hombros, volvió a sonreir.

—Es que te has hecho tan mayor, y estás tan guapa y estoy tan orgullosa de tí.

La chica cambió el apoyo del peso de su cuerpo y rodó los ojos, luego volvió a mirar a su madre y sonrió.

—Te quiero mamá.

—Y yo, -miró su reloj de pulsera. —Ahora, me tengo que ir porque tu padre me va a matar, llegaremos tarde. ¡Sam, ven a despedirte de tus hijos para que podamos irnos!

Unos minutos más tarde, mientras Alexa y Aaron desayunaban, sus padres se despidieron de ellos, recordándoles que sus vecinos les acompañarían a la estación.

Cuando los hermanos estuvieron listos, cogieron sus baúles, Aaron asegurando que su escoba no se cayese y Alexa atando bien la jaula de su lechuza. Cruzaron la calle hasta llegar a la casa de los Blair. Era una pareja de magos bastante joven, pero con los que vivían sus dos sobrinos: Felix y Alina.

Aaron se adelantó y tocó el timbre, desde fuera escucharon la voz de Alina indicando que iba abrirles, y poco después ella estaba delante sonriéndoles.

—Felix está desayunando, pero ya acaba, ¿qué tal si entráis? En un rato haremos una aparición conjunta porque nuestros tíos no pueden llevarnos. —Los hermanos pasaron a la cocina, donde Felix dejaba los platos sucios en el fregadero. —¿Alguna vez habéis hecho una aparición conjunta?

Aaron asintió y Alexa sonrió.

—Genial, —dijo Alina, y rápidamente murmuró algo, varita en mano, haciendo que los platos se lavaran solos. —¿Nos vamos?

Todos miraron a Felix.

—Sí, vámonos, yo ya estoy listo. —Respondió, y a continuación fue a por su baúl.

—¡Mami, acabo de ver a una chica con un pájaro enorme y una escoba!

—Claro que sí cielo, ¿y qué más? —le respondió su madre agachándose para arreglarle el lazo del vestido.

—¡Y entonces desaparecieron por una columna! —la mujer negó ante las invenciones de su hija y rió. Se levantó para acicalarse antes de que llegase su propio tren y, delante de sus narices, dos niños, una joven y la que parecía su madre pasaron apresurados. Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron desmesuradamente al fijarse en la gran lechuza marrón atada al carrito donde había un baúl.

—¡Mamá, a Marlene se le va a caer la recordadora de la cazadora! —escuchó que decía el niño más pequeño antes de que se alejasen de madre e hija, una confusa y la última sonriendo abiertamente.

—Marlene, la recordadora.

—¡Que sí! —Metió más al fondo el objeto, —no sé para que tengo que llevarme tanto cacharro, tampoco es que necesitase una recordadora.

—Llevas todo el verano quejándote de los libros que se te olvidaban en las clases y los trabajos, —cogió al más pequeño en brazos, John, y la mano de Pepper. —Vamos a cruzar la barrera, no pienso tener esta discusión ahora.

Marlene rodó los ojos, y cogiéndo su carrito con fuerza se introdujo en el andén 9 y ¾. Se apartó del camino, y cuando su madre, Pepper y John estuvieron a su lado, caminó más relajada entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts y sus familias.

—¡Oh, allí está Lily! —Se giró hacia su madre, —supongo que ahora subiré al tren con ella.

—Está bien, —Lyna bajó a John al suelo. Abrazo a su hija, luego se alejó aún cogiéndole por los hombros. —Pórtate bien en Hogwarts, estate atenta a tus asignaturas si de verdad quieres llegar a ser un Auror y pásatelo bien.

—Mamá, ¿te das cuenta que estate atenta a tus asignaturas y pásatelo bien son incompatibles? —Su madre le sacó la lengua y luego le acicaló el pelo.

—Te dije que te peinases esta mañana y no, te dije que te pusieses esa poción para el pelo rizado y no, pues ahora tienes un pelo horroroso.

Marlene bufó y se apartó el rizado pelo rubio de la cara.

—Estaba siendo una despedida bonita, ahora ya la has estropeado. En fin, adiós mamá, —le dió un último abrazo, luego se agachó y le dió un abrazo a sus hermanos pequeños. —¡Nos vemos en Navidad! Ah, y decirles a Hayley y a Gareth que me escriban.

Dicho eso, se alejó hasta estar al lado de Lily, que charlaba con Frank Longbottom.

—Hola chicos, —los dos se giraron. Lily sonrió y le dio un largo abrazo, Frank le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Yo iré a buscar a Alice, supongo que ya habrá llegado.

—Está bien, nos vemos en la reunión, —dijo Lily.

—¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó Marlene apartándose de nuevo el pelo de la cara.

—Bien, —la pelirroja sonrió.

—¿Por qué no me lo creo?

—¿Hacía falta preguntar?

Marlene hizo una mueca y pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amiga, la empujó un poco para hacerla reir y luego caminaron hacia el tren.

Eligieron un compartimento vacío y como pudieron, subieron los baules al estante superior del cuarto. Una vez hecho, se sentaron una al lado de la otra, apoyando los pies en los asientos delanteros sin decir palabra.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

Lily salió de su trance y miró a su amiga fugazmente. Titubeó al principio e hizo una mueca mirando al suelo. Ya le había preguntado eso antes.

—No lo sé.

Volvió a reinar el silencio en el compartimento, Lily empezo a juguetear con uno de los botones de su blusa y Marlene miró por la ventana apoyando el mentón en la mano, y el codo en el quicio de la ventana. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts daban el último adiós a sus familiares, apresurados, para no perder el tren. Divisó a su madre hablando con sus tíos, los padres de Atenea Vance mientras John le sujetaba la pierna con un brazo y Pepper se sentaba en el suelo a esperar. La rubia sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que John la saludaba con el brazo libre, y le devolvió el saludo moviendo ligeramente la mano hacia él. Los iba a echar mucho de menos.

Poco después, el tren se puso en marcha. Justo cuando salieron de la estación la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una sonriente AteneaVance, con su largo pelo negro atado en una trenza rebelde que caía por su hombro derecho.

—¡Os he echado terriblemente de menos!

—Pero si me has visto la semana pasada, exagerada.

Atenea le hizo un mohín.

—Pues solo he echado de menos a Lily, a tí no se te pueden decir cosas bonitas.

Marlene bufó divertida mientras Lily se levantaba y le daba un abrazo a Atenea.

—¿Te quedas con nosotras? —preguntó Lily.

—No sé, tengo el baúl en el compartimento en el que estaba Evan. Pero supongo que ahora tenéis la reunión de prefectos.

—Sí, —las dos chicas se sentaron. —¿le han dado el Premio Anual?

Atenea asintió enérgicamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Es maravilloso, siempre supe que lo conseguiría. En fin, ¿quién no se lo esperaba? Saca buenas notas, es popular...

—Ya bueno Atenea, ¿recuerdas alguna conversación en la que no fardes de novio? —espetó Marlene.

—¡No estoy fardando de nada! Solo resalto lo que es obvio.

—O sea, que presumes.

—¿No puedes ser amable conmigo? —Pidió Atenea tras rodar los ojos, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

—Puedo, —esperó un momento antes de aclarar. —Pero no lo haré, por ahora.

Lily rió al ver como Atenea imitaba las expresiones de Marlene.

Isla Dearborn se asomó por la puerta abierta, luego entró al compartimento.

—Hola chicas, —las saludó con la mano, las demás le sonrieron. —Creí haber oído tu voz Lily.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Ah no nada, —respondió un tanto atolondrada, como de costumbre. —Es solo que estoy avisando a los prefectos que vamos a reunirnos en el compartimento número 13 en un cuarto de hora.

—Si quieres puedo avisar a los demás, —se ofreció Lily poniéndose en pie.

Isla asintió y salió disparada en dirección a dicho compartimento sin tan siquiera decir adiós.

Lily se despidió de sus dos compañeras y se encargo de avisar a los demás prefectos.

Al primero que encontró fue Remus Lupin, que hablaba con Alexa Cook delante del carrito de comida.

Trotó hacia ellos y se avalanzó sobre la espalda de Alexa, ésta soltó un grito una octava mayor de lo que su voz era y trastabilló.

—¡Lily!

—¡ALEXA!

Las dos chicas se dieron un largo abrazo.

—¿¡Me explicas por qué hace dos condenados meses que no te veo ni sé nada de tí!? —preguntó Alexa

—¿Me explicáis por qué necesitáis gritar? —interrumpió Remus con un tono de voz calmado antes de que Lily pudiese responder.

—Oh, cállate Lupin, la he echado de menos, —respondió Alexa.

—Como mandes, —el chico rió y le tendió un par de sickles a la señora del carrito.

—Alexa Cook, después de la reunión de prefectos tenemos muchísimas cosas de las que hablar, —dijo Lily, y tras eso su expresión se iluminó. —¡Merlín, por poco se me olvida! Remus, la reunión de prefectos será en el compartimento número 13.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el prefecto tras darle un mordisco a su recién comprada rana de chocolate.

—No tengo ni idea, tampoco me paré a preguntarle a Isla, se la veía muy... apresurada.

—Isla siempre está apresurada, —añadió Alexa abriéndo su paquete de Grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott y examinando escrupulosamente el color de algunas de ellas intentando deducir si estaban ricas o no.

—Espera, ¿Isla? ¿Y qué pinta Isla en todo esto?

—¿No lo sabías? —Lily miró a Remus, quien le devolviá la mirada extrañado, negó. —Es Premio Anual.

—¿Oh? No sabía que se pudiesen nombrar a Premios Anuales a alumnos que no fuesen prefectos. —dijo Alexa, dándose por vencida con sus Grajeas y guardándo el paquete en el bolsillo de su cazadora.

—Yo tampoco, —añadió Remus.

—¿Sinceramente? No sé cómo va a compaginarlo Isla con el equipo de Quidditch y los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. Se volverá loca.

—¿No lo está ya? —preguntó Alexa con una mirada inocente e intentando camuflar una sonrisa.

Diez minutos más tarde todos los prefectos de Gryffindor estaban en el compartimento 13. Isla estaba de pie junto a la ventana, preguntándole algo a Alice McDougal y revisando unas hojas. Dorian Lauper y Acacia Desmond, los prefectos de quinto curso, estaban sentados a duras penas en los sillones, mientras que Remus y Lily estaban de pie junto a la puerta.

—Bien, —Isla se aclaró la voz. Parecía muy nerviosa.. —Primero supongo que os debo una explicación de porqué os he citado aquí. El caso es que algunos alumnos de Slytherin han encantado nuestro compartimento habitual haciendo que todo levitase, todo, ¿sabéis? Sillas, mesas, pergaminos, estanterías... Y bueno, yo estaba dentro, —se pasó una mano por el lacio pelo rubio. —Y estuve allí una media hora gritándo como una loca, porque los muy cabrones silenciaron la habitación. Bueno, hasta que Alice entró... Aunque claro, primero tuvo que desbloquear la puerta. —Isla recupero el aire perdido, había soltado todo aquello extremadamente rápido.

—¿Tienes idea de quienes fueron? —preguntó Lupin.

—¡Sí! Bueno, en realidad solo vi a uno de ellos. Era un prefecto de Slytherin, —chasqueó los dedos intentando acordarse de su nombre. —¿Snake? ¿Snale?

-Snape, —corrigió Lily casi automáticamente.

—¡Sí, ese mismo! Supongo que fueron más, pero el muy idiota fue el único que dejó verse... Que estúpido.

—Bueno, da igual. —Cortó Alice viendo como la mirada de Lily se ensombrecía. —Hablemos de lo importante, ¿Isla?

Isla se aclaró la voze intentó calmarse.

—El caso es que este curso no vamos a celebrar la ceremonia de selección en el Gran Comedor, —los demás soltaron soltaron expresiones de sorpresa y confusión. —Recibí la carta de McGonagall antes de ser hechizada, cuando estaba en el compartimento. Se ve que muchas de las gárgolas que decoraban las paredes del Gran Comedor estaban demasiado viejas y agrietadas, y como los profesores no llegan a Hogwarts hasta hoy por la mañana nadie pudo repararlas. Total, que se han caído y han causando daños también a las mesas y al suelo... Sobretodo a las mesas de Gryffindor y Slytherin, que son las más próximas a las paredes.

—Por lo que habrá que esperar a que se encarguen de ello, —finalizó Alice.

—Entonces, ¿dónde se va a realizar la selección? —preguntó Acacia.

—Lo más lógico es que estemos afuera, ¿no? —dijo Remus, —no hay ningún otro sitio tan grande en Hogwarts como para albergarnos a todos.

—Probablemente, —respondió Isla. —En fin, nuestra misión es estar atentos a las indicaciones de los profesores y prestar especial atención a los alumnos de primero y de segundo curso.

Los demás asintieron.

—Por lo demás, ya hablaremos de las rondas y de las actividades del curso en la siguiente reunión, —finalizó la Premio Anual. —Ya podéis iros si queréis.

Lily se despidió de los demás con una sonrisa, y cuando los demás se fueron yendo, ella también lo hizo. No quería ir a su compartimento, pero tampoco quería quedarse allí, ni estar parada en medio de algún pasillo en el tren. No quería llamar la atención de nadie. Ni si quiera estaba pensando con sensatez, lo único que tenía en mente era "¿Severus?".

Siguió caminando hasta que vio una puerta al final del vagón.

"NO SALIR AL EXTERIOR DURANTE EL TRAYECTO"

¿Cómo pudo llegar a pensar que saldría algo bueno de él, después de todo? Abrió la puerta y el viento le dió de golpe en la cara. Salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Era un pequeño espacio entre un vagón y otro, Lily se sujeto bien a una de las barandillas para no perder el equilibrio.

Cuando Lily recordase eso, nunca lograría entender qué se le pasaba por la cabeza que la hiciese salir allí sabiendo lo peligroso que era. Qué haría que ella pudiese quedarse allí después de ver la altura del puente por la que estaban pasando. ¿Y sí en cualquier momento hubiese perdido el equilibrio y se hubiese caído? Nadie se habría dado cuenta de que había desaparecido hasta que llegasen a Hogwarts, por lo menos hasta la Ceremonia de Selección. Pero daba igual, porque Lily entonces solo estaba pensando en una cosa, y no tenía que ver con nada de lo anterior.

Se sentó en el suelo, junto a las barandillas y sacó las piernas por los huecos.

¿Por qué siquiera seguía pensando en lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer Severus Snape?

—No somos amigos, se ha portado mal conmigo,y no quiero volver a saber nada de él, —se repitió en voz baja.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo incómodo que resultaba hablar cuando hay mucho viento y te entra el pelo en la boca.

Peter Pettigrew había estado en el compartimento con los Merodeadores hasta que se vació. Sirius había ido al baño y no había vuelto, más tarde James fue a hablar con algunos de los que quedaban en el equipo de Quidditch de ese año, y Remus había salido para comprar unas golosinas, volvió a darle una a Peter y se fue a toda prisa a la reunión de prefectos. Entonces Peter se había quedado solo.

Intentó dormir, mirar por la ventana intentando analizar el paisaje cada vez más frondoso y verde, e incluso leer algunos libros de Remus y James. Pero Peter se aburría.

Se puso el uniforme y salió del compartimento, a estirar las piernas. Había multitud de alumnos por el pasillo, y al encontrarse a la dama del carrito lamentó no haber cogido algunas monedas de su baúl. Llegó hasta el fondo del vagón, donde había un baño, justo lo que necesitaba. Cuando corrió al puerta para entrar, vió otra puerta a su derecha entreabierta, provocando un silbido insoportable. Había un cartel, pero no se le pasó por la cabeza leerlo. Directamente, la empujó un poco más, haciéndo que una oleada de viento le golpease la cara y le hiciese lagrimear.

Había una chica sentada en el borde de la plataforma, con los pies afuera. Su melena pelirroja se movía de forma irrregular con el viento y su blusa se plegaba dejando ver su piel de vez en cuando.

—¿Lily? —preguntó Peter. La chica se giró bruscamente, sorprendida. —¿Qué haces aquí? Vas a resfriarte como sigas aquí, hace mucho viento.

—¿Qué? —gritó, el viento le taponaba los oídos.

—¡Que entres! —Peter la ayudó a levantarse con cuidado de no caerse y la tiró hacia dentro, cerrando después la puerta y provocando un sonoro ruido metálico.

—¿Qué se supone que hacías fuera? Es peligroso, —dijo él.

—Nada, —Lily se recogió el pelo y sonrió. —¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

—¿Bien? —el chico la miraba confuso.

—Me alegro, —se ajustó la blusa. —En fín Peter, voy a ir a cambiarme y a buscar a mis amigas.

—¿De acuerdo?

Lily sonrió de nuevo y se fue a paso ligero hacia el lado contrario.

Peter quedó estático en su sitio, preguntándose qué exactamente acababa de pasar. ¿Qué hacía Lily Evans allí sola? Negó para sí mismo y recordó que se iba a hacer pis encima si no entraba en aquel momento al baño.

Fuese lo que fuese, tenía que ver con Lily Evans y se lo tendría que contar a James.

Poco a poco los compartimentos se fueron oscureciendo, los pasillos vaciando y los alumnos cansando. Hogwarts se fue asomando por las montañas que lo cubrían al norte del país, y las cálidas luces de Hogsmade abrazaban a los alumnos nuevos y veteranos desde la distancia.

El tren llegó a la estación, que recibió a los pasajeros con viento, haciendo que muchos se echasen las túnicas del uniforme encima. Los alumnos de primero siguieron a Hagrid hacia las barcas y los prefectos de cada casa montaron en los primeros carruajes para llegar cuanto antes al castillo, mientras los demás buscaban cansados -aunque emocionados- otros carruajes.

Cuando Felix bajó del carruaje, uno de los últimos, los baules de los distintos alumnos estaban repartidos junto a la entrada del castillo, que por cierto, estaba cerrada.

Frunció el ceño, se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, giró buscando respuesta entre los demás alumnos. Sin embargo, todos estaban extrañados.

—¡Id a los invernaderos!

Todos prestaron atención al hombre desgarbado y malhumorado que se acercaba a ellos: Filch. Tenía un pequeño gato en los brazos, hecho que provocó sorpresa en muchos alumnos, destacaba en la actitud miserable del hombre el tener un animal de compañía.

Felix rió ante la idea de un Filch tierno y cariñoso antes de seguir a la multitud a los invernaderos.

—¿Filch con un gato? —Edgar Diggory soltó una risotada, —increíble.

—Es justo lo que estaba pensando, —Felix rió negando con la cabeza.

—Pobre gato, vete a saber que hará con él cuando están a solas, —Felix le miró fingiendo estar asustado. Edgar suspiró, sintiendo pena por el animal. Segundos más tarde, rieron juntos.

Edgar Diggory era un alumno de sexto, pero estaba en Ravenclaw. Tenía un hermano en séptimo curso, Amos, pero era su opuesto total. Amos era el prefecto de su casa, Hufflepuff, y era lo más próximo a la definición exacta de la palabra _estirado_ que Hogwarts había conocido. Sin embargo, Edgar era, diciéndolo con delicadeza, un payaso. Y el mejor amigo de Felix Graziani.

De hecho, Felix recordaba como había presenciado la unión de los Merodeadores. Como Sirius y James se habían hecho muy amigos, y más tarde Remus y Peter se unieron. De no ser porque se hizo amigo de Edgar el primer día de clase, Felix también estaría metido en los trapicheos de los Merodeadores.

Los invernaderos parecían sacados de un _cuento de hadas. _Brillaban con una luz naranja y rosacea, haciendo que la zona desprendiese calidez. Las charlas y las risas de los alumnos resonaban en la zona, y las plantas exteriores se movían con gracia por los cristales.

Felix y Edgar entraron por la puerta del invernadero número uno, y al instante se dieron cuenta de lo impresionante que era el hechizo ensanchador que habían realizado. Se separaron, yendo cada uno a la mesa de su casa. Felix caminó con paso lento junto a la larga mesa de Gryffindor hasta divisar a sus compañeros de curso. Se sentó en el primer hueco vacío del banco, junto a Alexa. La chica hablaba muy entusiasmada con Sirius Black. Sirius la observaba hablar muy tranquilo, mientras que parecia que ella saltaría de su sitio en cualquier momento de lo emocionada que estaba.

—¿Qué les pasa? —le preguntó Felix a James Potter, que también estaba atento al monólogo de Alexa.

—No lo sé, Alexa está hablando de babosas de cuerno explosivo.

—Yo ni siquiera sabía que existían, —dijo Pettigrew apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

—Eso es porque no prestas atención en Cuidad de las Criaturas Mágicas —dijo Remus sentándose al lado de Felix. —Hola Felix, ¿qué hay?

Los chicos se estrecharon la mano.

—Bueno, sigo sin entender qué pasa —dijo Felix sonriendo.

—Es que Sirius ha encontrado un escarabajo en la mesa y lo ha hechizado para que sus alas se pusieran del revés —intervino Marlene desde el otro lado de la discusión.

—Y entonces Alexa se ha puesto histérica, y después de revertir el hechizo, ha empezado a dar un discurso sobre los derechos de las criaturas mágicas y no mágicas, —añadió Lily. —Ya sabéis como es Alexa.

—¡De eso nada! —dijo Alexa mirándolos a todos, —ahora no me tratéis como si de una loca histérica se tratase.

—Alexa, —Felix la cogió por los hombros. —No ayuda si gritas.

Los demás rieron, y Alexa se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada y con las mejillas extremadamente rojas.

—Si te consuela, te mandaré chinchillas envueltas en lazos por Navidad, —dijo Sirius.

—Que gracioso eres, —repuso Alexa dedicándole un gesto obsceno a su compañero de casa, provocando nada más que una sonrisa burlona en él.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiese decir algo más, los alumnos de primer curso entraron al invernadero liderados por McGonagall. La bruja caminó con decisión hacia la mesa del profesorado, y acercó un taburete y el sombrero seleccionador con un movimiento de varita.

Extendió el pergamino con la lista de alumnos, y pasó una severa mirada por los demás alumnos.

—¡Venga profesora, me muero de hambre! —gritó Edgar Diggory desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, a lo que Minerva McGonagall respondió con una floritura de varita haciendo que los labios del alumno se pegaran entre sí, aunque las risas del alumnado no fueron silenciadas.

El primer alumno: Aldrich, Marvin. Justo cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador dijo "¡Slytherin!", un grito atronador desde la fila de alumnos de primero ahogó todo sonido existente en el invernadero.

Los profesores, con Albus Dumbledore tomando la delantera, se abrieron paso hacia el lugar del que provenía el grito. Haciendo así que la multitud se dispersara y que los alumnos más curiosos pudiesen ver como un niño yacía inconsciente, con los ojos en blanco y el cuello horriblemente rojo y verde, en el suelo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pictures of people taking pictures**

Lily Evans bajaba a paso lento camino a los invernaderos, donde Marlene la esperaba. Ninguna de las dos había dormido, habían estado toda la noche en la Sala Común.

Los jardines de Hogwarts estaban extremadamente verdes, y cuando pisaba el césped sentía el frecor que había dejado el rocío. Los invernaderos estaban fríos, y no mostraban el fulgor de la noche anterior. Pocos alumnos se encontraban dentro en ese momento, y el único profesor que estaba desayunando era McGonagall, como no.

Lily se sentó al lado de Marlene, dejando su varita al lado del zumo de calabaza.

—No deberías dejar allí tu varita, —comentó Marlene dedicándole una fugaz mirada al objeto.

—Aún no hay nadie, tampoco es que me la vayan a quitar, ¿sabes?

La rubia se encogió de hombros, luego se bebió el resto de la leche de su tazón y echó agua en un vaso.

—¿Se sabe algo del chico de ayer?

Marlene asintió y se bebió el vaso de agua. Aparentemente después del incidente, el profesor Monteith lo había cargado hasta la enfermería, y tras celebrar una rápida selección, los alumnos fueron enviados a sus habitaciones. Como no, con una agitación más elevada de lo normal.

—Hace un momento unas chicas de Hufflepuff se sentaron allí, —señaló el banco al que le daba Marlene la espalda. —Y bueno, qué esperas, son Hufflepuffs, no son las reinas de la discreción... Cuando lo llevaron a la enfermeria se vio que no estaba hechizado ni maldecido. Vamos, que no tenía ningún indicio de magia reciente en el cuerpo. A parte de la que un mago promedio tiene, claro...

—Marlene, al grano.

—El caso es que llevaba un pin o algo maldecido, y bueno, no se sabe de donde lo cogió. Pero tuvo que darselo alguien durante la selección.

—¿Quién podría hacerle algo asi a un pobre niño de primero? —Lily negó para sí misma dejando su desayuno de lado, —menuda mala suerte. Nada más poner un pie en Hogwarts.

Marlene se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

El comedor se fue llenando, y los horarios fueron entregados por McGonagall a medida que llegaban nuevos alumnos. Alexa se unió a Marlene y a Lily, mientras que sus otras dos compañeras de curso y casa, Athena y Mary McDonald, se sentaban junto a Isla Dearborn.

Lily puso su horario en la mesa. Sus asignaturas recién colocadas en el trozo de pergamino se repartían por las diferentes horas de la semana y la tinta fresca aún brillaba. Pociones, Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, Astronomía, Encantamientos, Aritmancia y Alquimia. Ni siquiera sabía a qué queria dedicarse después de Hogwarts, pero intentaba no gastar muchos quebraderos de cabeza en aquello.

Aún con ese pensamiento rondando por su mente, apoyó el brazo derecho sobre la mesa y descansó su cabeza sobre éste, mirando a la izquiera.

Su vista se dirigía jústamente a una de las puertas del invernadero, cerrada. Pero entonces se abrió y entró James Potter, solo.

El mero hecho de verlo caminar tan resuelto y seguro de sí mismo, como si el mundo fuese una carga enorme pero él supiese lidiar con ella a la perfección, hizo que Lily bufase y se sentase derecha. Sin embargo, el guiño o el toque de arrogancia por parte del Gryffindor no llegó.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa, junto a Remus Lupin.

James se frotó las manos observando lo que se presentaba delante de él como su desayuno, luego levantó la mirada. La mesa de Gryffindor, y el invernadero en general, estaba llena. Para su sorpresa, divisó a Lily Evans escrutándole con ceño, él sonrió afable. Lily inclinó la cabeza un poco, intentando entender qué había hecho que James Potter cambiase su manera de dar los buenos días, y volvió a su desayuno.

—Oíd, voy a volver a la Sala Común, —dijo Alexa levantándose con un recién hecho sandwich de salchichas y huevo. —Voy a coger la capa porque presiento que voy a tener frío llevando solo la camisa.

Marlene y Lily asintieron, despidiéndose con un "Nos vamos luego". Alexa aceleró el paso cuando salió del invernadero, recibiendo una fría bienvenida al exterior. Caminó a paso ligero, dando pequeños brincos de cuando en cuando. Ya en el interior del castillo, empezó a subir la escalera directa a la torre de Gryffindor, pero a la mitad del trayecto la escalera cambió de dirección.

Alexa maldijo en voz baja y pateó la escalera con frustración, intentando averiguar hacia donde le llevaba la escalera. Hogwarts era maravilloso, nadie diría lo contrario, pero había algunas cosas construidas con el objetivo de joder al alumnado. Y una de esas cosas eran las escaleras móviles.

La escalera paró y Alexa subió hasta llegar al piso correspondiente. Caminó despacio, intentando situarse, hasta que escuchó unas voces. Distinguió a un airado Albus Dumbledore, lo que la hizo parar, nunca había escuchado al director tan furioso. Se camufló en la pared de una esquina del cruce de pasillos, intentando distinguir al dueño de la voz que intentaba hablar con Dumbledore.

Slughorn.

_The passenger_

Felix llegaba tarde a desayunar, a recoger sus horario, a la que sea que fuese su siguiente clase y a su vida entera.

Caminaba con prisa con la corbata de rayas escarlatas y doradas cogida por los dientes mientras se abrochaba la camisa blanca.

Alexa había salido pitando en dirección contraria cuando escuchó como Horace Slughorn caminaba hacia ella.

Los dos iban muy ensimismados en sus asuntos como para darse cuenta de que iban a chocar. Y chocaron.

—¡Merlín, lo siento!

Dicho esto, Felix sujetó a Alexa por los hombros antes de que cayera al suelo.

—¿Estás bien?

Alexa asintió, luego negó haciendo que su flequillo castaño se balancease en su frente.

—Felix, es... Es alucinante. Merlín, no me lo puedo creer, —dijo la chica negando para si misma.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Es que además, estaba clarísimo... Era solo cuestión de razonar un poco.

—¡Alexa, suéltalo ya! —dijo Felix exasperado, pasándose una mano por su corto pelo rubio cobrizo.

—El niño que se desmayó ayer, no es una broma de mal gusto, alguien de Hogwarts le dio un objeto maldecido.

—¿Aha?

—Felix, fue Emilia Crabbe.

El chico negó desconcertado, sin saber a qué se refería.

—Quien echó el maleficio sobre el chaval de primero. Y los profesores lo saben, no sé cómo. Y Dumbledore está cabreadísimo, ¡nunca le había visto así! Y, —Felix le puso la mano sobre la boca a Alexa y la arrimó contra una columna para que nadie los viese. Alexa tenía los ojos muy abiertos, no entendía nada e intentaba zafarse de las manos de su compañero de casa. Pero cuando McGonagall pasó al lado y logró verlos, se tranquilizó.

—¿Graziani, Cook?

—Profesora McGonagall, —dijeron ambos recuperando la compostura.

—¿Qué hacen ambos en los pasillos? Hace un cuarto de hora que han comenzado las clases. Y que yo sepa, ambos cursan Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

Los dos alumnos agacharon la cabeza esperando la sanción correspondiente.

—Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, ¡y el curso no hace más que empezar! Venga, dense prisa.

—Esto... ¿profesora? -Alexa se había ajustado su mochila de cuero y correteaba hacia los jardines. Felix se pasó una mano por la nuca y habló: —No tengo mi horario.

McGonagall bufó y sacó un trozo de pergamino reprimiendo sus ganas de hechizar a uno de los alumnos de su casa. Habría quedado fatal: "Jefa de Gryffindor hechiza a uno de los cazadores del equipo de su misma casa".

Lily Evans era una alumna responsable. No se solía meter en problemas, o por lo menos, nunca le pillaban. Sacaba buenas notas, no era de las alumnas más brillantes, pero lo llevaba muy bien. Era prefecta, por Merlín.

Se mordía las uñas, y movía rápidamente su pie derecho, con las piernas rígidamente cruzadas.

Miraba sin prestar atención la clase que impartía su propio curso de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. En un cuarto de hora acabarían, luegro tendría diez minutos para panicar un poco más, y luego tendría su primera clase del curso: Encantamientos. Pero daba igual, porque, ¿cómo demonios se supone que va a dar alguien clase de Encantamientos sin una varita?

Se deshizo de su posición y estiró las piernas con nerviosismo. Golpeó nerviosamente las palmas de sus manos en el banco de piedra. Miró hacia un lado y hacia otro.

Obviamente, no iba a ir a preguntar sobre una varita desaparecida. Parecería idiota, nadie la tomaría en serio.

Por otra parte, si alguien la encontraba antes que ella, parecería más idiota por no decir nada.

Se levantó y se dirigió a los invernaderos, al sitio en el que había estado sentada a la hora de desayunar. Buscó, pero nada. Volvió a mirar dos veces debajo de las mesas y los bancos, sin ningún resultado.

Se puso firme, se ajustó el uniforme, y respiró hondo. Su garganta estaba bloqueada y sentía ganas de llorar, pero caminó con seguridad hacia el castillo. Ya encontraría su varita, no era el fin del mundo, no era el fin del mundo, se repetía una y otra vez. Solo era_ el fin del mundo._

El aula de encantamientos no siempre había sido ese, el profesor que antes impartía la materia -un aburrido y estirado mago irlandés que se había ratirado hacía dos años- prefería impartir sus clases en las mazmorras. Sin embargo, una vez que el pintoresco profesor Flitwick apareció en las vidas de los alumnos de Hogwarts, la materia dió un giro importante en todos sus aspectos.

Filius Flitwick destacaba, y no solo por su corta estatura, sino por su optimismo.

Lo primero que había hecho era cambiar el aula por una de las torres más iluminadas del castillo, cuyas ventanas estaban dirigidas al lago, lo que hacía que en días nublados se reflejase una luz azul y blanca en las paredes que hacía pensar que el profesor había conseguido ese efecto con unas cuantas florituras de su varita.

Se sentó en su escritorio, esperando a los alumnos de sexto curso. Estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho, según lo que había oído, había hecho que muchísimos más alumnos se interesasen por su asignatura. Sonrió para sí.

Poco a poco, los alumnos empezaron a entrar, hasta que el aula estuvo llena. Los chicos y chicas intentaban guardar silencio a la espera de que su profesor se decidiese a inaugurar aquel curso, pero de fondo se había formado un murmullo.

Flitwick se levantó, siendo así tapado por su escritorio, y aplaudió haciéndo callar a la clase (con un encantamiento amplificador, por supuesto).

—Buenos días, y bienvenidos a un nuevo curso de Encantamientos, me alegra que todos vosotros hayáis escogido mi materia para seguir estudiando para los EXTASIS. —Con una floritura de su varita, hizo que un trozo de pergamino flotase hasta sus manos, se puso las gafas y lo inspeccionó. —Sois veintitrés alumnos, vaya vaya.

El profesor sonrió orgulloso, a continuación encantó una tiza y escribió _Encantamientos modificadores de memoria_.

—Se supone que este tema no se da hasta febrero, pero me parece que es adecuado empezar con ello, —se paseó junto a los pupitres, comprobando que todos los alumnos estaban presentes. —Página 214. El curso pasado, lo hicimos de esta manera y los alumnos de séptimo los han aprendido a manejar, así que empecemos.

Toda la clase permanecía en silencio, atentos a lo que Flitwick tenía que decir.

—Primero, os entregaré a cada dos un pequeño laberinto con una rata que ha aprendido el camino de salida. Vuestro trabajo es hacer que la rata olvide donde está y, por lo tanto, no sepa salir. —De nuevo, movió su varita y diferentes cajas se posaron en cada pupitre. —Cuando vea que más o menos lo manejáis, os introduciré un poco de historia, empezando por Mnemone Radford.

Se subió a su silla y les enseñó a los alumnos algunos trucos básicos para comenzar a practicar.

Lily miró a la ratita blanca que les habían asignado a ella y a Alexa, le daba pena. Pero, más pena se daba ella a sí misma al verse sin varita en una clase en la que le era imprescindible. Hoy no podria haber llegado y decir que esa clase la iban a dedicar a la teoría, no.

Una vez que Flitwick hubo terminado y les dio luz verde para comenzar, Alexa sacó su varita y practicó unas cuantas veces el movimiento de la mano, sin llegar a hacer el hechizo.

—Bueno, ¿empiezas tú?

—¿Qué? —Lily salió de su trance y miró a Alexa con cara de confusión.

—Buenos días, soy Alexa y tú estás gilipollas esta mañana. —La castaña chasqueó con la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco. —Que si empiezas tú con el sacrificio a esta pobre ratita.

—Merlín, no lo llames sacrificio. Y empieza tú.

—Como quieras.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos y la ratita de James y Remus ni siquiera sabía de qué color era su pelaje. Entonces, ambos empezaron a garabatear en silencio, hasta que James cayó.

—¿Y Sirius? Se supone que él también cursa Encantamientos.

Remus se giró en busca de su amigo, pero no estaba.

—Pensaba que tú lo sabrías, ¿no teníais juntos la primera hora?

—No fue, estuvimos Felix y yo solos rodeados de la mitad de los capullos de Slytherin. Ah bueno, y también estaba Alexa, pero pasaba de nuestra cara.

—¿Llevas el espejo encima? —Preguntó Remus, a lo que James chasqueó los dedos y lo sacó de su mochila.

—¿Sirius? —Se aclaró la voz, y susurró: —Sirius, pedazo de idiota, ¿estás allí?

Esperaban que un Sirius adormilado respondiese, pero no hubo respuesta.

—Me temo que va a tener que ir a hablar con la jefa de su casa Evans, será mejor que vaya al despacho del director.

Aquellas palabras desconcentraron totalmente a James de lo que estaba haciendo, y se giró bruscamente hacia su compañera de casa.

Lily suspiró y asintió, sus mejillas habían adoptado un peligroso color rojo. Se levantó, cogió sus cosas y abandonó el aula.

James se giró ceñudo hacia Peter, preguntándole con la mirada qué había pasado.

—No tiene su varita, la ha perdido.

—O se la han robado, —respondió automáticamente James.

—Eso tendría más sentido, —añadió Remus con la mirada fija en la puerta por la que Lily acababa de salir. —¿Recordéis algún momento en el que Lily haya olvidado algo, se haya despistado o haya perdido lo que sea?

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, supongo —, rectificó Peter.

—Venga ya Colagusano, ¿la primera vez y pierda la varita? Yo diría que en una primera vez perderia sus medias o unas gomas de pelo, no su jodida varita.

El grupo calló una vez que su profesor les llamó la atención, luego se acercó y observó el trabajo de los Remus y James.

—Excelente trabajo, por ser los primeros en conseguirlo, ¡veinte puntos para Gryffindor!

_Petite fleur_

A Sirius le encantaba Hogwarts, nadie podía decir lo contrario, pero algo que no le gustaba en absoluto era madrugar.

Sin embargo, aquel día se había levantado increiblemente temprano, una vez que el un rayo de Sol salvaje le golpeó en la cara, no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño.

Consultó el reloj que había en su mesita, aún eran las siete de la mañana, y conociendo a los cuatro chicos con los que compartía habitación, no se despertarían hasta dentro de una hora.

Se dió una rápida ducha, se vistió y bajó a desayunar.

Caminó hacia el Gran Comedor, habiéndo olvidado que temporalmente tenían que comer en los Invernaderos.

Delante de las puertas del lugar habían dos chicos intentando abrirse paso con encantamientos, pero parecia ser que ninguno daba resultado. Sirius paró en seco al reconocer a su hermano pequeño como uno de los dos.

—Esta mierda no se abre, —murmuró el chico de revoltosa cabellera castaña, un palmo más alto que Regulus.

—Es igual, déjalo... —Comentó Regulus con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, mirándo lo que su amigo intentaba hacer con total desinterés.

—Pero, ¡tienes que verlo! Es maravilloso, nadie sabe quién ha sido, es genial, ha salido perfecto.

La voz del chaval derrochaba emoción e impaciencia, luego intentó de nuevo que las puertas se abriesen.

—Pero, ¿te estás viendo? Habrán cerrado las puertas con cien hechizos, no vas a poder abrirlo con un simple _Alohomora_.

—Ya ya, pero seguro que los muy idiotas se están volviendo locos intentando saber quién está haciendo esto.

—Ya, muy bien Bart, ahora si dejas de gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer, ¿nos vamos?

El joven Barty Crouch se encogió de hombros y guardó su varita. Ambos chicos elevaron la mirada hasta toparse con el pico del gran portón de la sala cerrada.

Regulus le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo, indicándole que era hora de irse ya. Pero, antes de que se dieran totalmente la vuelta, se vieron suspendidos del revés.

—Seguro que os estáis volviendo locos intentando saber quién os ha hecho esto, idiotas, —soltó Sirius con voz queda, los dos chicos de quinto curso le daban la espalda.

Barty se dispuso a atacar de vuelta, pero Regulus se lo impidió en voz baja. Sirius los dejó caer en el suelo de piedra.

—¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo Reg?

A lo mejor Sirius había decidido dirigirse a su hermano después de estar un año ignorándole totalmente, a lo mejor le había llamado _Reg -_como solía hacerlo antes-, a lo mejor se estaba preocupando por el camino que estaban tomando sus acciones. Pero, el retortijón que experimentó Regulus Black cuando se dió cuenta de la cara de decepción que su hermano mayor le estaba dedicando, solo a él, le hizo querer arrepentirse de todo lo que había hecho.

Si simplemente hubiese sido enfado, o burla, o confusión... No, Sirius había elegido decepción.

—Supongo que ahora tendrás que delatarme.

Regulus articuló las palabras despacio, con la voz más firme y grave que pudo lograr. Ni siquiera se había pensado dos veces lo que iba a decir, pero a Sirius aquella respuesta le había pillado desprevenido y había chocado con sus pensamientos en ese momento.

El Gryffindor apretó su mano alrededor de su varita, muy fuerte, intenando reprimir las ganas de romper la horrible nariz aguileña de Barty Crouch (solo para descargar tensiones).

Respiró hondo y se fue.

Estaba enfadado, y caminaba hacia el campo de quidditch.

Muy enfadado, pero caminaba despacio.

Entró al campo y caminó al centro, se tumbó y se encendió un cigarrillo.

No podía delatar a su hermano, simplemente no podía.

Miró el cielo.

Gran invento los cigarrillos muggles, sí.


End file.
